Wireless sensor devices are used in a variety of applications including the health monitoring of individuals. Registration of these wireless sensor devices is essential to enabling the proper recordation of pertinent health related data and information of a user. Manual registration of the wireless sensor device to the user is an option but requires the knowledge of the unique network address of each wireless sensor device and is thus inefficient, time consuming and costly. Additionally, due to the abundance of wireless signals emitting from various devices, wirelessly pairing the wireless sensor device with a mobile device can be ineffective and inaccurate.
These issues limit the usage tracking and the pairing of wireless sensor devices to mobile devices and users. Therefore, there is a strong need for a cost-effective solution that overcomes the above issues by pairing a wireless sensor device with a mobile device without having to know the unique network address of the wireless sensor device. The present invention addresses such a need.